Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Concept Art tumblr mq554iJ8411rye1gyo3 1280.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss with a beauty mark instead of a scar. weiss_by_einlee-d7kbv2n.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss with Myrtenaster's design cleaned up. Weiss Schnee - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Weiss Weiss Schnee - Sketches2.jpg|Art of Weiss' full outfit and hairstyle. rwby_portraits_by_einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits Official Designs WhiteSil.png|Weiss' Silhouette WeissReveal.png|Official design reveal rwby weiss in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4pb1.jpg|Weiss in PJ 3D Model Weiss1.png WeissLuggage.png|Some of Weiss' luggage. TeamRWBY.png|Weiss, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Image.png|Team RWBY nearly complete... RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Weiss. WeissCredits001.png|Weiss' silhouette during the ending credits of "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" weiss valentine.jpg|Weiss' Valentine's Day card Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|Weiss on the cover of "Red Like Roses Part II" weiss emblem.png|Weiss' emblem Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. weiss_snowpea_by_montyoum-d7zps2y.jpg|"Weiss SnowPea" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Turnaround Models Rwby weiss turnaround by montyoum-d639uk5.gif|Full 3D Weiss model turnaround. weiss snowpea turnaround.png|Weiss' Volume 2 "SnowPea" outfit turnaround. Weiss Turnaround copy.png Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00004.png|Training with Myrtenaster Vol1op storyboard 00005.png|Take that you stupid punching bag! Vol1op storyboard 00006.png| Vol1op storyboard 00029.png| Vol1op storyboard 00030.png| Twitter Montylatenightcreation.jpg|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle?... RubyWithWeiss.jpg|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BDZpjzTCYAEvGxR.jpg|Weiss drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Weiss so serious?.png|"You wanna know how I got this scar?" BjapSruCYAMyWyz.jpg|Stabby Stab Stab Origina Weiss Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle BpMtj82CEAA7qfC.jpg|"More fun accidents merging scenes" BuTSFA6IcAAGClZ.jpg|Not so graceful? BuTSA06IcAEO0rh.jpg|I stand corrected... graceful indeed. Bu2pk-3IMAEzakC.jpg|Fun when merging scenes Miscellaneous weiss rtrecap.png|Weiss in the Animated RT Recap. ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2. ProductionDiary3_09175.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3. Screenshots - Trailers "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer 0496.png|Introduction White trailer raise myrtenaster.png|At the beginning, Weiss has no scar on her eye. 1002 White Trailer 2192.png|Getting ready to dodge the second attack. 1002 White Trailer 2261.png|Good view of her face just before she gets hit by the Giant Armor's sword. white trailer cast glyph.png|Weiss casts her first glyph. AirstepReplacement.png|Weiss using a glyph in mid-air. white trailer skate.png|Weiss turns on one foot after sliding across the floor. 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Weiss charging up a glyph. white trailer spin.png|As Weiss twirls to slash the Giant Armor, no scar can be seen. white trailer about to be hit.png|Weiss' face right before the Giant Armor punches her. white trailer moon comes out.png|Clouds drift away from the moon. white trailer weiss in shadow.png|Weiss stands alone in shadows. white trailer weiss in shadow2.png|The moonlight begins shining down on Weiss. white trailer weiss bleeds.png|Weiss begins bleeding from her wound. No scar is visible yet. 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Red 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Yellow 1002 White Trailer 4418.png|Separating the knight from its sword 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|Weiss casts a large glyph. 1002 White Trailer 4711.png|Activating the trap 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Firing off Dust 1002 White Trailer 5001.png|The decisive blow 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: White 1002 White Trailer 6064.png|Her performance over, Weiss curtseys for the audience. Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Council of war in the dorm room V2t 9.png|Tall, blond and scraggly still can't get the hint! V2t 12.png|They are still only children... V2t 42.png|Weiss Schnee RIP? V2t 45.png|Ready or not... Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00167.png|Weiss standing in the White Castle 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon 00667.png|Weiss with her insignia in the background. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Weiss in front of Beacon Academy The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Yelling at Ruby Rose for running into her. 1102 The Shining Beacon 04000.png|Snapping one of her Dust cases shut. 1102 The Shining Beacon 05107.png|''"Aren't you a little young to be in Beacon?"'' 1102 The Shining Beacon 05978.png|Arguing with Blake Belladonna about her 'implication'. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|Storming off on Blake and Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense Ruby. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|"It's happening again!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible..." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03516.png|Really? Make up and forget? Not a chance... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03736.png|"Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10904.png|Weiss with her hair down and in her nightie. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|"She's a hazard to my health!" The First Step 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Trying to convince Pyrrha they should be on the same team. 1104 The First Step 05866.png|All according to my plan.... 1104 The First Step 05898.png|Uh Weiss, you might want to see an optometrist. 1104 The First Step 06677.png|Weiss is not a passenger of the SS Arkos. 1104 The First Step 08681.png|Marching off to the initiation. 1104 The First Step 11981.png|Ready to be launched. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1390.png|Casting her Glyph. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Ruby runs into Weiss in the forest. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4422.png|Making eye contact with her new partner. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5203.png|Not interested in getting him down... at all. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"By no means does this make us friends..." 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Ruby, she's not slow. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6933.png|"You may be fast but you still excel in wasting time!" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 7321.png|"...Ruby?" The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03826.png|"Remember your training, Weiss..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04101.png|"...slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04122.png|"Now!" 1106 The Emerald Forest 04169.png|Lunge 1106 The Emerald Forest 04231.png|Weiss is startled by Ruby suddenly appearing in her way. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04234.png|Myrtenaster already glowing red, Weiss redirects her strike. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04384.png|Weiss is knocked aside by Ruby. V1e6 weiss eyeroll.png|Weiss rolls her eyes at Ruby. V1e6 weiss tired.png|Weiss is exhausted, showing less stamina than Ruby. v1e6 weiss argues1.png 1106 The Emerald Forest 05675.png v1e6 weiss argues2.png v1e6 weiss argues3.png The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2432.png|"Because I know exactly where we're going!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2916.png|"What is that supposed to mean?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3391.png|"Stop acting like a kid!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3642.png|"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01025.png|This is a bad idea! 1108 Players and Pieces 04715.png|How could you leave me?? 1108 Players and Pieces 05099.png|I'm falling!!!! 1108 Players and Pieces 05284.png|Who...? 1108 Players and Pieces 05494.png|Uh oh. 1108 Players and Pieces 05655.png|"My hero." "My back." 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Saving Ruby because she is SO childish! 1108 Players and Pieces 10739.png|Run for your lives!! 1108 Players and Pieces 10958.png|Taking cover from the Grimm. 1108 Players and Pieces 11907.png|Need a lift? 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Fire everything! 1108 Players and Pieces 17667.png|Weiss, coming at ya! 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|"Can you make the shot?" "Hmph, can I?" 1108 Players and Pieces 18479.png|Firing Ruby! 1108 Players and Pieces 18721.png|Casting several Glyphs at once. 1108 Players and Pieces 20007.png|I can't believe that actually worked. 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY officially formed. The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1072.png|The rare gem of seeing Weiss smile. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1273.png|Incoming whistle... 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|WHOA! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1498.png|What in the world is wrong with you?!? 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2601.png|Weiss and her aristocratic tastes 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3310.png|Weiss in school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4162.png|Team RWBY in school uniform. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4631.png|Did you say 9'o clock?! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4671.png|It's 8:55, you dunce! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7417.png|Don't make eye contact. At least she won't bother you, Weiss. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7929.png|One of them has a sense of humor. One does not. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 8558.png|Unamused Weiss is not amused. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 9063.png|I do, sir! The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 00998.png|In her Ready stance 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Ruby has broken her concentration! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01557.png|Facing the Boarbatusk 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01718.png|Taking instruction from Professor Port 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01915.png|Second pass at target 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02027.png|Entangled blade! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02407.png|Oh... snap! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02677.png|"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02887.png|Boarbatusk bearing down on Weiss 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02929.png|Stopping the Boarbatusk with her Glyph 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03001.png|Using her Glyph as a stepping stone 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03018.png|Launching at her foe... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03021.png|... and strike! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03061.png|WEISS defeated BOARBATUSK (+500exp) 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04354.png|I don't want to be on a team led by you! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|Ozpin made a mistake! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05546.png|I liked your lecture, sir... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 08363.png|Hearing harsh truths of her behavior 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09036.png|At last, a smile 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09556.png|Much to think about 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Awakening a wronged friend 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10352.png|Please... just listen 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10734.png|Providing go-go-juice as a peace offering 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 11408.png|"By the way... that's wrong." Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|*double fistpump* 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Weiss does not care for your worldly problems. Her nail needs cleaning. Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02530.png|Weiss Schnee: History Buff Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png|So...why are we here again? 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Did my nails get dirty? Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Ready for action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Oh, you thought I'd save him? I was about to kill the Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|He's gonna get killed, isn't he? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06593.png|"No, you dunce!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|"... Or perhaps we can keep it as our little secret?" The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png|Yay! So much planning! 1115 The Stray 04974.png|Weiss is getting under Blake's skin 1115 The Stray 07352.png|I found a Penny 1115 The Stray 07536.png|An awkward 'hello' 1115 The Stray 08923.png|Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to? 1115 The Stray 09191.png|Wait... You were just... how did you...?! 1115 The Stray 09679.png|Ruby, don't... 1115 The Stray 09780.png|...and you did 1115 The Stray 10156.png|"No, she seems far more coordinated." 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Low-five for Combat Skirts 1115 The Stray 11104.png|Have you seen this rapscallion? 1115 The Stray 14459.png|Weiss gets some anger out on the Faunus Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Not so enthusiastic about finding Blake 1116 Black and White 04873.png|Here's an idea: Why not go to the police? 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Great...now Penny's here 1116 Black and White 05296.png|Wait...how do you know Blake's a Faunus? 1116 Black and White 05958.png|Awkward silence 1116 Black and White 05959.png 1116 Black and White 06133.png|At least she's not clinging to me 1116 Black and White 08068.png|Weiss and Yang searching elsewhere without Ruby 1116 Black and White 08302.png|"The innocent never run, Yang." 1116 Black and White 19847.png|Oh Weiss stop faking anger 1116 Black and White 20396.png|Talk to the hand, for this person no longer cares! 1116 Black and White 20985.png|Reconciling with Blake 1116 Black and White 21240.png|I'm not so sure about you yet, dunce! Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png|Weiss standing alongside her team 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01144.png|Weiss at the skyfall 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Every other team at the skyfall 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01537.png|Weiss battling Emerald 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01699.png|Weiss, ready for battle Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07871.png|We should spend the day as a team 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png|Thief! 1201 Best Day Ever_09016.png|I'm surrounded by idiots... 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|Pie in the face 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png|"Yeah!" 1201 Best Day Ever_13594.png|Armed with ketchup 1201 Best Day Ever_13928.png|Defend me, my slave! 1201 Best Day Ever_14043.png|Taste the fury of my Omega-3 fatty acids! 1201 Best Day Ever_14065.png|Weiss puts the sting on Stinger 1201 Best Day Ever_14432.png|I did my best... blargh 1201 Best Day Ever_14495.png|My death will give you strength! 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|This won't affect my conduct right? 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png|My god... she's laughing Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|In the library with the rest of the team V2_02_00008.png|Has no idea what's going on V2_02_00017.png|Just keep talking like I understand what you are saying V2_02_00018.png|"I hate this game of emotions we play." V2_02_00019.png|Get off, you're giving the shippers material. V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|Waiting for Blake's turn at Remnant: The Game V2_02_00020.png|Please don't encourage him Pyrrha. V2_02_00023.png|"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" V2e2 sun neptune.png|Watching Sun and Neptune try to join in V2e2 neptune.png|Snow Angel is more like it actually. V2_02_00025.png|Weiss Schnee, Ace Attorney V2_02_00026.png|My symbols are with me! V2_02_00027.png|And you can't take them! V2_02_00028.png|Awesome balancing act, Weiss V2e2 weiss blake.png|Voice of Reason V2e2 rwby.png|Listening to Blake explain her concerns and frustrations A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00001.png|Waiting for class to end. V2_03_00003.png|Not interested, Jaune. V2_03_00006.png|Weiss, with team for strategy meeting. V2_03_00008.png|"I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." V2_03_00009.png|"Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." V2_03_00013.png|Startled by Sun outside window. V2_03_00014.png|"You do what?!" V2_03_00015.png|Hot guy outside my window? I'm somehow OK with this. V2_03_00018.png|"I guess Neptune could come with me." V2_03_00019.png|Ruby drags Weiss away from Neptune. V2_03_00020.png|Watching Ruby fumble her Scroll. V2_03_00024.png|Weiss enters the CCT. V2_03_00025.png|Weiss, inside the CCT Tower V2_03_00026.png|Weiss practices her smile while riding the elevator. WeissSadFace.png|Weiss, not being able to hold a smile. Painting the Town... V2 04 00044.png|I leave them on their own for one afternoon... v2e4 weiss fierce.png|Staring down the Atlesian Paladin on the highway V2 04 00059.png V2 04 00062.png|Prepare for battle. V2e4 myrtenaster.png V2 04 00064.png|Checkmate! V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower. V2 04 00083.png|"I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|Watching Pyrrha's match in the stands V2 05 00056.png|Joining with the rest of the team afterwards V2 05 00063.png|Your grades are slipping. This is a travesty. V2 05 00065.png|Informing team of SDC's various Dust-related incidents in Vale V2 05 00066.png|Watching Yang tell team they're doing the dance's decorations V2 05 00068.png|Stunned by Jaune's appearance at their room V2 05 00071.png|I know I'm going to regret this. V2 05 00073.png|Why me? Burning the Candle V2_06_00002.png|A planning Weiss is a happy Weiss. V2_06_00003.png|Should we go with white or white? V2_06_00005.png|Doilies are important. V2_06_00006.png|~Judging you.~ V2_06_00036.png|Look dude, since you are not taking the initiative with this invitation thing, I'm going to do it. V2_06_00044.png|Mission accomplished. V2_06_00050.png|So, what's it like being an extra? Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00005.png|Wilting White Rose Bud. V2 07 00016.png|Neptune, why are you sitting around girls' chairs? V2 07 00024.png|" So, what made you change your mind?" Vol2Ep7SC7.png|All cool, but his dress is from last season. Field Trip V2_08_00013.png|Unsure about Ruby telling Ozpin their information about the White Fang V2_08_00016.png|Watching Ruby eagerly grasp at her package from home V2_08_00017.png|Observing what came out of Ruby's package V2_08_00018.png|Staring at a dog... V2_08_00019.png|Startled by Zwei's unexpected appearance V2_08_00021.png|"sent a dog...In the mail?!" V2_08_00023.png| V2_08_00024.png|I don't like this filthy mutt. V2_08_00026.png|Warning! Cuteness Overload Imminent! V2_08_00027.png|Who's a good doggie? You're a good doggie. V2_08_00028.png|How did he fit that in there? V2_08_00029.png|"What is he supposed to do with that?" V2_08_00030.png|"Oh, I'll miss you so much..." V2_08_00033.png|In the auditorium with rest of the first years V2_08_00037.png|In the background of audience with Team RWBY and Team JNPR V2_08_00043.png|Angry at Ruby for Ozpin's suspicions of the team V2_08_00044.png|Surprised Ozpin bent the rules for Team RWBY V2_08_00050.png|Stunned at who the huntsman leading their mission is Search and Destroy V2_09_00001.png|Told straight in her face "It's Doctor Oobleck" V2_09_00004.png|Not enthusiastic about Oobleck being the lead huntsman on their mission V2_09_00005.png|Listening to Nora complain about not going on "world-saving" missions V2_09_00014.png|Saying goodbye to Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune as Team RWBY departs V2_09_00015.png|"You never struck me as a fighter" V2_09_00017.png|What do liver and kidneys have to do with history? V2_09_00019.png|Arriving at Mountain Glenn with rest of the team V2_09_00021.png|Observing Oobleck's reaction to Ruby bringing the bag with her V2_09_00022.png|You brought the dog? V2_09_00026.png|Irritated with Ruby's remark V2_09_00027.png|Can someone remind me why I gave up on being leader? V2_09_00031.png|I need an adult. V2_09_00039.png|Preparing to strike horde of beowolves V2_09_00040.png|Launching at the enemies V2_09_00041.png|WEISS defeated 3 BEOWOLVES (+1200exp) V2_09_00046.png|Standing after first grim encounter V2_09_00050.png|Exhausted after team defeats horde of Grimm V2_09_00051.png|Finishing off remaining grimm with team V2_09_00053.png|Why did you become a huntress, Weiss? V2_09_00059.png|Told to help make a fire before dark V2_09_00064.png|Talking around the fire with Blake and Yang V2_09_00065.png|Startled by Doctor Oobleck's abrupt entrance V2_09_00069.png|Sad Weiss is sad. V2_09_00071.png|Sleeping by the fire V2 09 00074.png|Resting while Ruby is on look out Mountain Glenn V2_10_00010.png|Trying to sleep. V2_10_00015.png|Can't sleep, so I might as well have character development V2_10_00032.png|Informed that Ruby might be in trouble V2_10_00037.png|Walking towards the crater Ruby fell in V2_10_00039.png|Listening to Oobleck talk about the underground tomb of Mountain Glenn No Brakes V2_11_00013.png|Time and a place Yang... V2_11_00015.png|Reunited Ruby with the rest of the team V2_11_00018.png|We've got a problem... V2_11_00021.png|Realizing the entire train is full of bombs V2_11_00022.png|Readying to fight atop train with team V2_11_00024.png|Ice to meet you... V2_11_00025.png|Try not to slip. V2_11_00035.png|Here, take this power-up. V2_11_00044.png|I'll show you the power of a Schnee. V2_11_00051.png|Shields up! V2_11_00053.png|Limit Break! V2_11_00054.png|Mmfp V2_11_00055.png|Ow V2_11_00063.png|Staggering up after train crashes into the center of Vale Breach V2 12 00009.png|I'll take the big one. V2 12 00011.png|With team surrounded by Grimm V2 12 00021.png|Parrying attacking Grimm V2 12 00071.png|Gathered with allies after the battle V2 12 00077.png|"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." V2 12 00078.png|"I'd suggest training for the tournament, but I think we have that covered at this point." Category:Image Gallery Category:Weiss Schnee images